Insensitive munitions can be characterized as munitions that can withstand mechanical shock, fire, and impact, while retaining the ability to explode upon ignition. Nitroguanidine (NQ), a colorless crystalline solid, can be used as a material in insensitive munitions. One readily available form of NQ is NQ in the form of needle-shaped crystal habit. In this form, NQ can have a high surface area and low density. The high surface area of the NQ can increase viscosity of the NQ. The high surface area of the NQ can result in low fluidity of the NQ and/or difficulty when manufacturing munitions. The low density of the NQ can contribute to manufacturing difficulty, as high bulk density material can be easier to pack tightly when manufacturing munitions.
Some current methods attempt to overcome these difficulties by recrystallizing NQ into high bulk density cubic crystals. However, high bulk density cubic NQ can also have a high surface area and/or sensitivity to environmental stimuli and thermal conditions. In forming the high bulk density cubic NA, control of particle size and/or morphology can be difficult.
Therefore, it is desirable to recrystalize NQ into a form exhibiting low surface area. It is also desirable to recrystalize NQ into a form having high bulk density. It is also desirable to recrystalize NQ into a form that is less sensitive to environmental stimuli and thermal conditions. It is also desirable recrystalize NQ such that particle size and morphology can be more easily controlled. It is also desirable to use a form of NQ starting material that can be handled in the laboratory setting.